Un Autre Monde : Anges de Fureur
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. Et si tout était différent? Histoire d'un monde qui aurait pu être...
1. Impasse du Tisseur, été 1981

**L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire est une fiction basée sur son travail dont je ne tire aucun bénéfice pécunier.**

**Luz.**

* * *

**J'ai écrit cette fic en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie : Galadriel !!! Joyeux Anniversaire copine !!!!!**

* * *

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Attention !!! Cette fic met en scène une réalité totalement alternative par rapport à l'oeuvre originale. Les faits qui y sont décrits sont parfois violents et pourraient heurter la sensibilité de certains.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Impasse du Tisseur, été 1981.

La chaleur a encore empiré aujourd'hui, et le linge humide que je passe sur ma nuque est un bien piètre soulagement face à la moiteur qui m'imprègne. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinent le long de mon dos, se mêlant à la sueur, imbibant le fin t-shirt de coton qui colle à ma peau. Mais la fraîcheur est de courte durée et la chaleur regagne mon corps, brûlant ma chair enfièvrée et je soupire. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre, ma seule ouverture sur le monde depuis des jours, des semaines... des mois... plus peut-être... je l'ignore. Le temps s'est arrêté pour mois cette nuit d'hiver où je l'ai perdu.

Je m'approche des carreaux sales. L'ombre de la haute cheminée s'étend à perte de vue, offrant un maigre asile aux quelques créatures décharnées qui s'y blotissent. Un chat à l'oreille coupée, une petite vieille bancale aux joues brûlées par le soleil, et là, au pied du mur, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux roux...

Suliac. Mon gardien, mon geôlier, mon ombre. Omniprésent. Silencieux. Et lorsqu'il lève la tête et que nos regards se croisent malgré la crasse, la distance qui nous sépare, je sais qu'il me voit, qu'il me sent, comme le monstre contre nature qu'il est...

Mais ça n'a plus d'importance car bientôt, oui, bientôt nous serons débarrassés d'eux. D'eux et des autres. De tous.

Cette pensée tourbillonne dans ma tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser la fiole blottie au creu de ma poche... bientôt... mais pas encore...

Je me détourne de la fenêtre et me dirige vers le petit lit qui occupe presque toute la pièce. Tu es là, endormi sur les draps défaits, tes fins cheveux noirs collés à ton front lisse par la sueur. Je me couche à tes côtés et je regarde les derniers rayons du soleil danser sur ta peau. Tu es si petit, si fragile que j'ai peur parfois de te toucher. J'ai peur car je sais que mon amour est trop grand pour toi.

Mon amour est dans ma chair, dans mon sang. Mais cette chair qui t'a donné naissance se flétrira. Ce même sang qui coule dans nos veines se tarira. Car je sais, depuis cette nuit d'hiver, que l'amour est mortel. Une fois déjà ils me l'ont arraché et toi seul m'as sauvée... ta vie qui battait doucement en moi... mais cette fois je ne les laisserai pas faire.

Je sais que bientôt il t'enlèveront à moi. Je les entends... leurs murmures... leurs disputes... leur Maître te veut pour sa putain... mais je ne les laisserai pas faire mon ange... mon amour... Ton visage est si paisible dans le sommeil, si beau... le sera-t-il autant dans l'éternité? Mes yeux tracent chaque ligne, chaque courbe de ton visage, et c'est le sien que je vois. Ces yeux en amande, ces cheveux ébouriffés ce sont les siens... mon ange... mon amour... mon James...

Lorsque je me détourne enfin de toi, de vous, la lueur d'une bougie a remplacé la lumière du soleil. Bientôt...

Soudain des bruits retentissent du rez-de-chaussée - la lune s'est levée, la meute se rassemble - et ton corps endormi se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Alors je passe la main sur ton front, chassant tes peurs au loin. N'aie crainte, mon ange, tu es en sécurité dans mes bras. Ils ne peuvent pas t'atteindre ici, dans cet havre de paix. Ici, rien ne peut nous atteindre. Leurs gestes, leurs mots sont vides. Ils n'existent pas.

Ici, rien n'existe que nous. Ma main dans tes cheveux, si doux, si soyeux, si noirs. Mes doigts disparaissent dans ta chevelure comme le jour disparaît dans la nuit, et je souris. Oui... disparaître dans la nuit, se fondre en elle, ne rien sentir que le silence, infini et parfait. Mon âme chante à cette idée et j'enfouie mon visage au creu de ton cou, respirant à pleins poumons ton odeur. Douce. Sucrée. Différente.

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse, laissant ma main errer sur ton visage, ton front, ton oreille, ton cou...

Ton odeur est différente de celle dont ma chair se souvient, cette odeur chaude et âcre que j'aimais goûter sur sa peau... cette odeur me manque... tout comme le goût de sa peau... de ta peau... et le feu qui brûlait dans tes yeux lorsque nos corps s'embrasaient...

Mais ça aussi, ils me l'ont pris... il me l'a pris... ce monstre, ce traître...

Mais n'aie crainte. Je ne le laisserai pas te prendre. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, tu restes avec moi, mon amour... mon ange de silence...

Ta peau est si douce contre la mienne, si fine que je peux sentir le sang courir dans tes veines au creu de ma main. Et si je sers un peu plus, c'est ton souffle que je sens sous mes doigts. Encore un peu, et c'est ta vie qui s'emballe, qui s'échappe en gémissements tandis que je resserre mon étreinte encore et encore et encore et encore et tu gesticules, ton petit corps s'accrochant à ce simulacre de vie, mais je ne le laisserai pas faire, tu es à moi, et tu ne m'abandonneras pas, pas cette fois... non, cette fois je t'emmène avec moi, loin d'eux, loin de ce monde et de ces monstres, dans une éternité de silence et de paix où rien n'existera que ton visage, ton front, ta bouche, tes yeux, ces yeux qui me regardent, ronds, brillants, verts... non... non, pas verts... noisettes... oui, des yeux noisettes qui brûlent quand je te touche, quand je te caresse, quand je t'aime... je t'aime... je t'aime... je t'aime...

_Nothing at all _

I want to be still  
I want to walk into your grave  
Where I can shelter in peace  
Until all our cares have blown away

Let the whole world fall away  
And fall into my arms, stay with me  
I don't know how long we have left  
And so I'm asking you to forgive me

I learn as I go  
To float far away into silence  
And just watch your face  
And find some kind of grace  
In that quiet bliss

Can I stay and say nothing at all, at all

Where will we go when we get old  
When the bustle and the noise get too frightening  
When each and every angry word  
Is banished to the past, that's when I think

We'll learn as we go  
To float far away, into silence  
And I'll watch your face  
And find patience and grace  
In each line there

Work each day  
All for nothing at all, at all  
And the few words I say  
They mean nothing at all, at all

Will you walk into the grave with me  
Will you leave this empty world, soft and wistful  
To sink into the dark, dark earth  
And never reappear, would be blissful

To float far away  
Into eternal space  
And God's silence  
Where I'll watch your face  
And find patience and grace  
In each line there

Drift away, end up nothing at all, at all  
Find the grace to be nothing at all, at all  
Fade away, end up nothing at all, at all  
Furious Angels, Rob Dougan 

"Lily! Lily, tu peux descendre, Sévérus voudrait- Lily! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Lâche-le! Suliac!"

"Non! Laisse-moi sale monstre! Tu ne l'auras pas! Pas cette fois! Il est à moi! A MOI! Mon amour! Mon James!"

"Tu es folle Lily, ce n'est pas lui! Ce n'est pas James! SULIAC!"

"James! JAMES!"

"Rémus, qu'est-ce qu-"

"Prends-le! Prends Harry!"

"Non! NON! Lâche-le sale monstre!"

"Suliac, dépèche-toi!"

"NON! Bande d'assassins! Monstres! Vous n'êtes que des monstres!"

"Lily, calme-toi!"

"Ils avaient raison! Croupton, Ombrage! Tous! Ils avaient raison! On aurait dû se débarrasser de vous depuis longtemps!"

"Lil-"

"C'est toi qui aurais dû finir à Azkaban! Pas Sirius! C'est toi le monstre! Lâche-moi! Je t'interdis de me toucher! Monstre! ASSASSIN!"

"Ca suffit maintenant."

"Sévér-"

"Rémus, attention!"

"Lily, non!"

"Pas cette fois... il est à moi... à ...moi... à ... à..."

"Lily! Lily réveille-toi! LILY! ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait..."

"Ne touche pas à cette fiole, Rémus."

" ... qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"... je n'aurais pas dû la laisser s'approcher du stock d'ingrédients..."

"Sévérus, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"... du concentré d'aconite..."


	2. Godric Hollow, hiver 1980

**L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling.  
****Les chansons de l'album 'Furious Angels' appartiennent à Rob Dougan.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Luz.**

* * *

**UN AUTRE MONDE - Anges de Fureur**

**Averstissement: Cette fic se déroule dans un Univers Alternatif et aborde des sujets graves, tels que la mort, la violence, le suicide... Vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Godric Hollow, hiver 1980. 

Le tonnerre gronde et je lève les yeux au ciel. Des flash lumineux percent les nuages tandis que les premières gouttes heurtent mon front, et je ferme les yeux. Je laisse la pluie baigner mon visage, caresser mes paupières, tracer le chemin de larmes que je ne verse plus depuis bien des lunes. La pluie soulage ma peau fiévreuse et j'entrouvre les lèvres pour la goûter. Froide et amère. Comme cette nuit.

Le tonnerre éclate de nouveau et mes yeux s'ouvrent. Des dizaines de maisons s'étendent à mes pieds, masses sombres et indistinctes d'où n'émergent que les fenêtres éclairées, comme autant de chandelles vacillants dans la tempête.

Il est temps.

Je me mets en route. Je suis le petit chemin déjà boueux jusqu'au village. Tant d'êtres engoncés dans leurs petites existences bien tranquilles, ignorant tout du monstre qui rôde, si près et pourtant si loin. Mais leurs vies misérables ne m'intéressent pas, et je passe mon chemin, ombre parmi les ombres.

Les maisons défilent, de moins en moins nombreuses, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une, éloignée, isolée des autres. Une grande bâtisse, vieille et solide. La demeure centenaire des Potter.

Je m'approche et mon coeur s'emballe. Non, pas encore, je dois rester maître de moi. L'air frais de la nuit que j'aspire à pleins poumons perce ma chair et calme le feu dans mes veines. Et je frappe à la porte. Trois coups secs mais forts, assez forts pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie qui imprègne ma cape.

De faibles bruits de pas résonnent de l'intérieur et je rabats ma capuche. Je connais assez James Potter pour savoir qu'il n'ouvrirait pas sa porte à un inconnu. Je le connais assez pour savoir quelle sera sa réaction quand il verra mon visage... et la porte s'ouvre d'un coup sec.

Il n'a pas changé. Les mêmes cheveux fous, noirs comme la nuit. Les mêmes lunettes rondes, ridicules, qui lui donne un air constamment surpris. Et surpris, il l'est. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche entrouverte dans un souffle.

"Rémus..."

Pas un cri. Pas une exclamation. Juste un murmure, comme le dernier mot s'échappant de la bouche d'un mourant. Cette image me fait sourire et James recule d'un pas, les épaules tendues, les yeux fixés sur mes lèvres.

Et oui, James, mon sourire n'est plus le même qu'avant. Ce n'est plus cette légère courbure des lèvres qui nous donnait à tous l'illusion de la sécurité, non. Mon sourire est la grimace d'un fauve montrant ses crocs, et pendant un instant, je vois dans tes yeux que tu doutes de toi, de ce que tu vois. Tu doutes de mon existence. Je dois te sembler irréel, familier et pourtant si différent, comme un vieux rêve oublié revenu te hanter.

Mais je ne suis pas un rêve.

"James."

Ma voix te ramène à la réalité et tu clignes des yeux. Tu esquisses un sourire qui s'évanouit dès que ton regard croise le mien. Mes yeux aussi ont changé. Ils ont perdu le peu d'innocence que la bête leur avait laissé. La rue m'a endurcit, aiguisé, et une vague de culpabilité déforme tes traits. Tu détournes les yeux et tentes de cacher ton embarras en m'invitant à entrer d'un geste silencieux.

Je la sens. Elle est là, à l'étage ...

Tu me conduis dans un salon confortable où brûle un bon feu. J'en profite pour m'y réchauffer les mains tandis que tu marches vers un petit bar et te sers un grand verre de Whisky de Feu que tu avales d'une traite. Je t'observe du coin de l'oeil.

Les muscles de tes épaules se sont détendus mais tu restes nerveux. Tes doigts serrent le verre si fort que tes articulations blanchissent. Mais tu sens mon regard sur toi et tu te tournes vers moi subitement.

"Tu...je ne m'attendais pas à te voir...tu aurais dû me prévenir, m'envoyer un hibou..."

"L'utilisation des hiboux est strictement interdite aux Loups-garou sous peine d'amende, Article 23 alinéa B du Décret de Régulation des Loups-garou de 1977."

Le ton neutre, détaché avec lequel j'évoque l'un des textes les plus discriminatoires envers les miens, te mets mal à l'aise et tu te ressers un verre. Je ne suis plus cet adolescent timide, cet être terrorrisé par la part d'ombre tapie en son sein. J'étais un loup voulant se faire mouton. A présent je suis un loup. Tout simplement.

"Ca fait longtemps... deux... trois ans..."

"Quatre."

"Vraiment? Si longtemps? C'est qu'on se fait vieux!"

Ta faible tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère se heurte à mon silence et tu vides ton verre. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Il est bien loin le temps où une seule de tes paroles avait plus de poids à mes yeux qu'aucun des discours de ce pauvre Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, j'obéis à un autre Maître, le plus puissant de tous, et aucune de tes paroles ne pourra me dévier de mon chemin.

L'équilibre des forces a changé, et tu t'en rends compte tandis que je déambule avec assurance dans ta maison, observant d'un oeil distrait les petites silhouettes animées qui me font de grands signes depuis leurs cadres. Des photos de toi, de Lily, de Peter, de tes parents.

"Tu as l'air... bien."

Ta voix s'est faite sérieuse, posée. La même voix avec laquelle tu discutais Métamorphose avec Sirius à la grande époque. Mais il est trop tard pour me traiter en égal.

"C'est vrai que je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Si tu avais vu dans quel état j'étais lorsque Sévérus m'a trouvé..."

A ce nom, tu lâches ton verre qui s'écrase au sol avec fracas.

"Tu sais, Sévérus Snape. Un Serpentard de notre année. Grand nez. Dents jaunes. Mais je suis sûr que tu te souviens de lui, n'est-ce pas James?"

Lorsque je me tourne vers toi, tu acquiesces faiblement, les yeux rivés au sol, le visage blême.

"Pour en revenir à notre histoire, j'étais dans un sale état quand il m'a trouvé. Sans emploi. Sans toit au-dessus de ma tête. Sans rien. Ni personne."

Tu lèves la tête vers moi et je sais ce que tu vas dire avant même que tu n'ouvres la bouche.

"Rémus, je-" Mais je ne laisserai t'excuser, je ne te laisserai pas m'insulter de la sorte. Alors je t'interrompts d'un sourire.

"Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Grâce à Sévérus."

Tes lèvres serrées me disent que tu es contrarié. Tu n'as jamais aimé être interrompu au milieu d'une phrase. Tu aimes trop t'entendre parler. Je me suis toujours demandé, de toi ou de Sirius, lequel était le plus beau parleur. J'imagine que tu as gagné par forfait.

Des bruits de pas résonnent de l'étage et tu tournes un regard apeuré vers le couloir.

"James? Avec qui..."

Et elle apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Rémus!"

Ce cri est mon seul avertissement avant d'être aveuglé par une chevelure flamboyante.

"Je suis si heureuse de te voir!"

Sa joie est communicative et je retourne son étreinte. Son ventre rond se presse contre mon estomac.

"Lily..."

Elle s'écarte légèrement et fronce les sourcils.

"Nous étions si inquiets pour toi! Comment as-tu pu nous laissés sans nouvelle pendant si longtemps! Mais je suis rassurée, tu as l'air en pleine forme!"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à ses mots. Elle est si... touchante.

"Merci. Toi aussi tu as l'air en forme. Tu es même rayonnante!"

Elle me sourit. Elle est si belle, plus encore que dans mes souvenirs. Sa peau nacrée semble briller dans leur écrin rougeoyant tandis que je replace une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lunard?"

Ta voix cassante me tire de ma rêverie et je tourne la tête vers toi. Toute trace de couleur a quitté ton visage à présent, et tes poings serrés tremblent de colère. Oh oui, le grand James Potter n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses affaires.

"James! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un vieil ami! Excuse-toi immédiatement!"

Ah, Lily, éternelle Pourfendeuse des injustices du monde.

"Ce n'est pas grave Lily-jolie. Après tout, James a bien le droit de se poser des questions sur une visite aussi" - _indésirable? -_ "inattendue. N'est-ce pas, Cornedrue?"

L'emploi de ton vieux surnom a l'effet voulu et je peux voir les muscles de ta mâchoir se contracter de colère. Lily me prend alors par la main et m'entraîne vers le canapé resté vide.

"Raconte-nous ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années, je veux tout savoir dans les moindres-" Mais un coup à la porte l'interrompt et elle se fige sur place.

"Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. J'ai invité quelques amis à nous rejoindre. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, James?"

Et tandis que je parle, ils sont déjà là. Trois hommes et deux femmes. Tous habillés de lourdes capes noires.

"Ce sont des-des..." Mais ta voix se brise et je confirme ce que tu sais déjà.

"Des loups-garou, oui. Ma meute, pour être plus précis."

Alors tu sors ta baguette et la pointe sur eux.

"Allons, inutile de s'alarmer, nous sommes entre amis, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue?"

Tu m'ignores et t'avances vers eux d'un pas décidé jusqu'à menacer la gorge d'un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux roux. Mais Suliac, mon cher Suliac, reste immobile, impassible, comme les autres, attendant mes ordres.

"Ne fais pas l'idiot, James."

Ma voix s'est faite froide, irrévocable. Tu te tournes vers moi et je lis dans tes yeux ce que tu penses. Tu penses que si j'avais à choisir entre ta vie et la leur, je les choisirais eux. Mais tu te trompes.

Mon choix est déjà fait.

"Range ta baguette."

"Lunard..."

Tes yeux aussi se sont fait suppliants et pendant un instant ce ne sont plus les tiens que je vois mais les siens. De petits yeux pâles et larmoyants.

"C'est fou comme tu lui ressembles..."

Tes sourcils se froncent et tu répètes mécaniquement:

"...comme je lui ressemble..."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner les yeux un instant avant de répondre dans un sourire.

" Peter. Lui aussi a essayé de m'amadouer. _'Rémus, mon cher vieil ami...' _Pauvre Peter..."

Mais Lily m'interrompt d'une voix inquiète.

"Tu as vu Peter? Quand? Ca fait des semaines qu'on ne l'a pas vu..."

Ma douce Lily, toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres, même ceux qui ne le méritent pas.

"Inutile de t'inquiéter, ma Lily, il ne t'importunera plus. Jamais."

Ses grands yeux verts plongent dans les miens et je sens l'incertitude, le doute naîtrent en eux. Alors je prends son visage dans mes mains rugueuses et caresse doucement ses joues chaudes.

Et en une seconde je me retrouve projeté au sol, à demi étranglé par un sorcier rouge de fureur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, sale monstre?"

Une chorale de grognements sourds retentit et je ris.

Je ris parce que James Potter est en train de m'étrangler sous les yeux horrifiés de sa femme enceinte. Je ris parce qu'un seul de mes mots suffirait à déchaîner sur eux la colère des miens. A voir leurs corps déchirés par une meute de loups avides de sang. Comme tant d'autres.

Je ris parce que je suis un monstre...

"Le grand James Potter! Héros impétueux de Gryffondor! Préfet-en-chef de Poudlard! Bras droit du Directeur Crouch!"

...et que je ne suis pas le seul.

Ma réaction n'est pas celle que tu attendais et tes mains relâchent peu à peu leur prise. Reprenant enfin mon souffle, je me lève partiellement, m'appuyant sur les coudes tandis que tu restes assis sur mes jambes.

Mon rire s'est tû mais ma voix garde une trace d'amusement que je ne peux-ne veux-cacher.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que traiter un loup-garou de monstre et tenter de l'étrangler devant sa meute soit une excellente idée, Cornedrue... mais c'est vrai que les idées, ce n'est pas vraiment ton fort, n'est-ce pas, James? Toi, tu es plutôt du genre à te laisser guider par celles des autres en en tirant les bénéfices..."

Mes yeux se sont posés sur Lily en pronoçant ces derniers mots et tu sautes sur tes jambes, t'éloignant de moi comme d'un Hippogryffe enragé.

Lily me regarde en silence, ses jolis sourcils froncés. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne veut pas savoir, et lorsque ses yeux butent sur la réponse, ils se détachent de moi pour se poser sur toi.

"James? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire?"

Mais tu refuses de croiser son regard, un regard honnête, innocent, et tu fixes le sol, pâle et immobile.

Le grand James Potter recule devant le danger... Bien. Tu peux refuser de regarder la Vérité en face, mais tu ne peux lui échapper. Je suis son hérault, son messager.

Je me relève calmement et fais signe à ma meute de se taire. Retrouvant ma posture d'un moment- d'une vie-je reprends son visage entre mes doigts, le tournant délicatement vers moi.

"Ma douce Lily, si naïve, si... confiante... Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi : des innocents. Des victimes."

"Rémus..."

Sa voix, autrefois si claire, si pure... brisée. Tremblant de peur et de doutes. Mon coeur se serre et je pose mon front contre le sien.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, ma Lily, tu ne pouvais pas savoir... tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour les arrêter... les empêcher ..."

"Non... non..."

Elle secoue la tête faiblement, refusant de voir ce qu'elle devine déjà... alors j'enfonce les doigts dans sa chevelure, caressant ses boucles rousses, l'apaisant.

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ce n'est pas ta faute... c'est la leur... la sienne... tu n'es qu'une victime... comme moi..."

Elle recule d'un pas, détachant son visage du mien, ses grands yeux verts me demandant, me suppliant.

"... ce n'est pas vrai... ça ne peut pas être vrai, Rémus... ça ne peut pas... "

Elle est si belle en cet instant, comme magnifiée. Sa peau d'ivoire, ses cheveux de feu, ses yeux d'émeraude... mon ange de douleur.

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir..."

Ses yeux se ferment tandis qu'une larme effleure sa joue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

Un murmure, une prière.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Lily, nous allons prendre soin de toi. Le Maître à des projets pour toi... et pour ton fils."

"Mon fils?"

Ta voix est si forte qu'elle couvre l'écho du tonnerre et tu fixes le ventre de ta femme de tes yeux écarquillés. Ce ventre rond qu'elle caresse, qu'elle cajole.

"... mon fils..."

Et je souris.

"Oui, ton fils."

"Et comment peux-tu le savoir, hein? Comment peux-tu en être si sûr alors que le Médicomage-"

" Je le sais. Je le sens. Nous le sentons tous."

Je me tourne vers toi, te montrant d'un geste ma meute, et tu comprends. Tes yeux fiers cherchent les miens et tu inspires profondément avant de parler.

"Alors... que comptes-tu faire?"

"Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Lily et l'enfant ne risquent rien. Ils sont sous ma protection."

"J'ai ta parole à ce sujet?"

Ta question m'étonne et je m'approche de toi lentement, les sourcils froncés.

" La parole d'un loup-garou a-t-elle la moindre valeur à tes yeux?"

"Non."

Je m'arrête à moins d'un mettre de toi, et ma tête se penche légèrement sur le côté tandis que je t'observe.

"Mais la parole d'un ami, oui."

... _un ami_... Pendant un instant, je pense que tu te moques de moi et j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais quelque chose dans tes yeux m'arrête. Comme une étincelle. Le reflet du feu qui brûlait dans nos veines il y a si longtemps...

Alors je me redresse de toute ma hauteur et je plonge mon regard dans le tien.

" Tu as ma parole."

Et tu acquiesces faiblement, l'ombre d'un sourire dansant sur tes lèvres.

"James!"

Mais Lily se jette entre nous, son corps entier se refermant sur toi, comme un bouclier.

"James! James, non! Non, je ne veux pas!"

Et tu la prends dans tes bras.

"Sh... tout ira bien, mon amour... tout ira bien..."

"Non! Non, je veux pas! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses!"

"... je n'ai pas le choix..."

"Si! Si, tu as le choix! Tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça! Pense à notre fils! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner!"

Ses mots sont perdus, entrecoupés de sanglots et tu la consoles, tu la berces doucement.

"C'est pour lui que je le fais... pour vous... pour que vous continuez à vivre..."

Tes yeux cherchent les miens et je comprends.

"Sh... sh... tout ira bien, Lily... ma Lily... sh... tout ira bien..."

Je fais signe aux femmes de la meute et elles s'approchent de vous en silence tandis que tu caresses le visage de ta femme, effaçant ses larmes...

"... tout ira bien... Rémus prendra soin de toi, de vous..."

L'une d'elle pose une main ferme sur son épaule.

"Non! Non, James! JAMES!"

Elle se débat et tu l'embrasses une dernière fois avant que les louves ne l'emmènent. Le corps tremblant, le visage dans les mains, tu restes silencieux tandis que je t'enlève la dernière chose que tu possèdes. La plus précieuse.

Ton âme.

Lorsque ses derniers cris se sont noyés dans la tempête, lorsque le silence assourdissant de cette nuit se referme sur nous, tu redresses la tête. Aucune larme, aucune souffrance. Et je sais que le visage que je vois, ce visage ferme et décidé, n'est pas un masque. Car en cette nuit, en cet instant, tu es devenu celui que tu as cherché à être toute ta vie. James Potter le Grand.

Mais ne crois pas que cela suffira à me faire fléchir. Cet instant de grâce a coûté trop cher. Il m'a coûté ma vie.

"Ta baguette, s'il te plaît."

Je tends la main mais tu te contentes de hausser un sourcil en silence. Cette réaction m'irrite et je soupire.

"Tu oublies qu'ils ont brisé la mienne au procés."

"Pas de duel de Sorciers, alors..."

C'est à mon tour de hausser un sourcil.

"Les loups-garou ne sont pas des Sorciers. Décret de Régulation des Loups-garou. 1976."

Tu acquiesces et me tends ta baguette. Je la brise d'un coup sec.

"Et si je ne suis pas le seul à mourir cette nuit, que se passera-t-il pour... pour eux?"

J'avais tort : tu ne ressembles en rien à Peter. Un frisson d'excitation parcourt mon corps à cette pensée et je souris.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Une seule personne mourra cette nuit."

* * *

**_Left Me For Dead _**

You didn't stop to look 'round  
You were gone before I hit the ground  
You went on your way and no prayer was said  
Ah, you left me for dead

You didn't cover my face  
I didn't merit a communal grave  
You set me aside and no tears were shed  
Ah, you left me for dead

And I say I won't stop, no, 'till Hell is your home  
There's nowhere to hide, no, nowhere  
You'll feel the cold of my gun at your head  
Ah, you left me for dead

And it's not like you stayed by my side or you called me a priest  
You searched through my mouth to check for gold teeth  
You were pawning my shoes as I bled  
You left me for, left me for, left me for dead

You kept on taking your time  
Until it was certain I couldn't survive  
Judas remained, you turned and fled  
Ah, you left me for dead

And it didn't trouble your mind  
It did not disturb you to see me decline  
You turned out my lights, you put me to bed  
Ah, you left me for dead

And I say that I won't rest my head until Hell is your home  
You'll think that you're safe, but oh no  
You'll feel the cold of my gun hit your head  
Ah, you left me for dead

And you didn't stay close to me, didn't stay by my side  
I was chocking in blood as delight filled your eyes  
You will burn for each word that you said  
'Cause you left me for, left me for, left me for dead

But I don't want to search no more  
There's nowhere to hide  
So why don't you come quietly, my love  
I wanted to say, to say that you sure proved the death of me  
'Cause now I've reached the dead end  
And I can't go back  
But if I'm going down, you'll come with me

'Cause you didn't stop to look 'round  
You were gone before I hit the ground  
You went on your way and no prayer was said  
Ah, you left me for dead

'Cause you didn't cover my face  
I didn't merit a communal grave  
You set me aside and no tears were shed  
Ah, you left me for dead

**'Furious Angels', Rob Dougan.**

**

* * *

**

Il court.

Les branches griffent sa peau, la pluie le ralentit, l'aveugle, mais il court, plus vite, plus loin. Un hurlement retentit et il se retourne.

Et tombe.

Mais ce n'est pas fini, ça ne peut pas finir, pas comme ça, alors il rampe, ses mains s'enfoncent dans la terre boueuse, ses pieds cherchent un appui, une pierre, une branche, n'importe quoi, et quand il se relève enfin, sa cape se prend dans une racine et il tombe à nouveau.

La douleur est vive, flamboyante et il agrippe sa jambe, il veut la calmer, l'étrangler, mais elle est là. Elle se mêle à la peur, à la souffrance, au visage d'un enfant qu'il ne verra jamais. Elle brille comme un brasier, brûlant sa chair, son âme, lui rappelant qu'il existe, qu'il vit encore, que ce n'est pas un cauchemar...

Un éclair transperce les ténèbres et il les voit. Quatre silhouettes noires dans la nuit. L'une se détache des autres et s'approche.

Et il sait.

Mais il n'est pas un lâche. Plus maintenant. Il se battra pour ce qu'il veut, pour sa vie, alors il se relève, malgré la peine, malgré tout, il se jette sur lui, frappant, griffant, mordant, hurlant, riant, pleurant, car il ne sait plus lequel des deux est le loup. Lequel des deux est le monstre.

Mais quand l'autre le plaque au sol, quand il sent les crocs déchirer sa gorge, arracher sa chair, sa vie, il sait.

Et la pluie emporte le sang et les larmes.

* * *

**A suivre...**


End file.
